warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Spottedstorm23
Hallo und herzlich Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite. Herzlich Willkommen Hallo, ich bin einer der Admins der Community. Herzlich willkommen und vielen Dank, dass du Tüpfelsturm bearbeitet hast! Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, um loszulegen, sieh dir am besten erst einmal unsere Hilfeseiten an oder nimm hier Kontakt zu mir oder einem anderen Admin auf. Allgemeine Unterstützung erhältst du auch in der Community Deutschland, wo du die Foren und Blogs durchforsten kannst. Hinterlasse mir bitte eine Nachricht, wenn ich dir bei irgendeinem Problem behilflich sein kann. Viel Spaß bei ! Benutzer Diskussion:Tautropfen Hallo und herzlich Willkommen Hi Spottedstorm23 ich wollte dir Hallo sagen. Hab gerade gesehen du schaust auch Lucifer die Serie ist genial Die 2 kenne ich noch ebenso 4 gegen Z und Pfefferkörner allerdings schaue ich die beide (4 gegen Z & Pfefferkörner) nicht mehr. Ich bin schon etwas älter und fand bei den Pfeffer eigentlich nur die 1. und 2. Staffel wirklich gut. Falls du mal einen neuen ANime suchst empfehle ich Lady Oscar - Die Rosen von Versailles den hab ich gerne geschaut. Deine Boxen sehen übrigens richtig gut aus. Falls du fragen hast, kannst du dich gerne auch an mich wenden. Ich bin zwar kein Admin aber ich bin schon ziemlich lange hier. 16:15, 16. Nov. 2018 (UTC) Re:Hi Gerne helfe ich dir so gut ich kann. Da ich selber noch nicht so versiert mit den Stammbäumen bin. Deswegen welchen Stammbaum genau meinst du nun? den mit den Boxen wie er bei Kojotenjunges eingebunden ist oder eher den mit den Köpfen wie er bei Kojotenstern zu finden ist? Wenn du den mit den den Köpfen meinst da kannst du einfach die Vorlagen von Tautropfen nehmen die findest du hier klick Das geht über Paint und Copy & Past Für den wie er bei Kojotenjunges eingebunden ist, empfehle ich dir diesen Forenbetrag klick da wird es etwas besser erklärt. 12:11, 19. Nov. 2018 (UTC) Charaboxen Hi Spotted ich hab gestern versucht deine Vorlage Wald der Finsternis zu benutzen und ein paar kleine Anmerkungen zu deinen Charaboxen. Sie sind echt toll nur, wenn man sie mit dem kompletten Code den du angegeben hast einbindet und speichert, und danach auf bearbeiten geht, entsteht ein einziger Code Salat. Es wäre vorteilhafter, du würdest ihn in einen Code wie er auch bei dieser Vorlage Klick mich ist anbieten. Das macht es leichter mit ausfüllen und allem. Auch würde ich empfehlen beim Punkt Vergangenheit das standartmäßig Unbekannt wegzumachen. Angenommen ein Streuner schließt sich dem WindClan an oder ein Anführer landet im Wald der Finsternis bei Vergangenheit unbekannt sieht nicht so toll aus. Es sind aber nur Vorschläge. Lg 17:12, 20. Nov. 2018 (UTC) Ich meinte damit dass du den komplizierten Quellcode lässt aber zum einfügen eine etwas einfachere Variante des Codes anbietest damit eben der Codesalat nicht mehr entsteht. Notfalls würde ich dir helfen eine einfachere Variante zu erstellen. 20:00, 21. Nov. 2018 (UTC) Das ist super zu hören. Ich hab es auch schon bei Schakalstern, Mond der die Nacht erhellt und Adler der den WInd reitet ausprobiert. Danke noch mal dass wir die benutzen dürfen und gerne helfe ich dir. Tut mir leid wegen der späten Antwort. 09:02, 24. Nov. 2018 (UTC) Allerdings scheint es irgendein Porblem mit deiner Urkatzen Vorlage zu geben. Denn jedesmal wenn ich sie für meine Charaktere aus Wenn der Tag zur Nacht wird verwenden will wird nur ein roter Link angezeigt aber nicht die Box. Ich kann mir das ehrlichgesagt nicht erklären. Ja. Jetzt wird sie richtig angezeigt. 10:45, 2. Dez. 2018 (UTC) Ich wollte dich fragen ob ich vielleicht den Quellcode von deinen Boxen nutzen kann um mir eigene Charaboxen für meine Clans zu machen. 20:34, 4. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Danke Storm 18:59, 6. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Ich wollte dich fragen ob ich für die Geschichte Aufstieg des Tigers die ich mit Benutzer:Aschenstreif schreibe deine Idee mit den Schmutzpfoten und den abwertenden Namen auch benutze oder mir sowas ähnliches überlege? Da es wie der Name schon sagt Tigersterns Plan vom Tigerstern aufgibt. Alternativ können wir das gerne zusammen weiter schreiben, da sich Benutzer:Aschenstreif nicht mehr melde und vermutlich inaktiv ist. 13:19, 9. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Dnke schon mal dass es ok gut und natürlich ändere ich das ab. Problem ist, wie gesagt Benutzer:Aschenstreif meldet sich seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr. Das wir das zusammen umsetzen können. Ich hab zwar ein paar Ideen aber ich weiß nicht so ganz. Was findest du besser Wurmesser, Aasesser oder Fuchsherzen besser als Rang für die Katzen die nicht im Clan geboren wurden oder wo prinzipiell mindestens einen Elternteil in einem anderen oder Außerhalb eines Clans haben? 14:44, 9. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Re:Schmutzpfoten Wenn du magst, kann ich dir das ganze was wir so gedacht haben, hier im Chat vom Wiki erklären. Ja das finde ich gut Wurmblüter. Da kann man dann besser über solche Dinge sprechen, da man auch privat chatten kann. Ich bin jetzt gerade im Chat 15:03, 9. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Bild von Dreck Hi ich bin jetzt schon so fasziniert von deiner Geschichte, dass ich einfach mal Dreck gezeichnet habe. Es hat sich angeboten, dass DU SELBST VORLAGEN GEMACHT HAST. (Das ist großgeschrieben, weil du wolltest, dass man darauf thumb|400pxhinweist.) Aber hier ist das Bild: Kategorieanmeldungen und Werbung Hallo Spottedstorm, Zunächst einmal etwas zu der Kategorieanmeldung: Wenn du einen Fehler dort gemacht hast, ist das nicht weiter schlimm, es reicht, wenn dus einfach nur verbesserst. Falls du den Grund dafür erklären wolltest, ist das auch vollkommen in Ordnung, aber deswegen musst du mich nicht extra benachrichtigen - es reicht, wenn das alles auf der Anmeldeseite unter deinem Abschnitt schreibst, der Aufbau ist ja dafür gedacht, dass man dort über sowas reden kann. ^^ Leider ist der zweite Grund für meine Antwort nicht so erfreulich: Ich habe gesehen, wie du bei einem anderen User Werbung für eine andere Webseite (in diesem Fall passt wohl eher die Bezeichnung App) gemacht hast. Wie jedoch klar und deutlich aus unseren Regeln hervorgeht, gestatten wir das Bewerben von anderen Wikis oder Seiten nicht. Ich möchte dich daher bitten, das An- und/oder Bewerben in Zukunft zu unterlassen, da ein solches Verhalten eine Sperre mit sich ziehen kann. 20:17, 27. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Missbrauch deiner Vorlage Wacom Hi Tüpfel (wenn ich dich so nennen darf) :3 Ich bin Equuleus13, aber for short: equu :3. Ich wollte dir sagen dass ich dassselbe Wacom habe :3. Wollen wir Freunde sein? Soll ich dir eine Sigantur machen? Lg Equuleus - Stars cant shine without darkness 16:47, 23. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Deine Vorlagen Hallo Spottedstorm! Ich wollte dich nur so loben, dass deine Vorlagen so gut geworden sind, und dass du auch so viele gemacht hast! LG 18:47, 25. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Re: Huhu Hi Tüpfel :3 Ja danke. Und ich finds lustig dass du an Halloween diesem Wikia beigetreten bist. LG -- 14:30, 30. Jul. 2019 (UTC)